


The Nulls

by TSSunstrike



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creatures, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fiction, Fights, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Novel, Null - Freeform, Original Character(s), Partner Betrayal, Story, gen - Freeform, nulls, originalstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSSunstrike/pseuds/TSSunstrike
Summary: A story of where Amber finds an old shack somewhere in the forest and discovering the ugly truth about the Nulls.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up with rays of sunlight shining onto my eyes, as I groaned trying to ignore the light pericing through my eyes.  
I sat up feeling a bit sad that sleep didn't consume me like it usually did.(classic)

I went into my closet and changed into casual wear, and walked downstairs. Seeing my dad on the couch, sleeping with his mouth wide open makes me want to puke. The buttons on his shirt were loose and there were food crumbs all over the sofa.  
My mom was cooking in the kitchen. Being honest here, I really do pity my mom, she is a fairly nice lady but is married to that...man.

I grabbed my bag and went to tuition, I closed the door lightly and walked towards the tutor area I usually go to.

As I finally arrive to tutor, I sat down at my assigned seat and waited for the tutor to come in, I see 4 other people chatting infront of me, close enough for me to eavesdrop, so I did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

"Hey, did you hear about the lastest news flash?"

"Of course not, dummy! I don't watch the news."

"Well, there was a body found by an animal researcher in the forest not so far from this area."

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah! There was no blood or anything though and no trace of any murderous act."

"Damn, that's weird."

I started to try and solve the mystery myself, linking what I heard with anything I could think of.

Maybe it was because they fell?

No...then there would be blood.

Maybe-

Before I could finish processing what's in my mind the teacher came in with her books.


	2. Chapter 2

TW?//DIVORCE//PARENTS FIGHTING

I come home back from tutor in a bad mood, and walked back home slowly, the wind running past me.

Finally I arrived at my door, I heard loud noice coming from inside...it was shouting and shattering sounds...I slowly unlocked my door in fear then slowly and quietly stepping inside. I scanned the living room and saw...my mother kneeing down with one knee while my father finally standing up from the sofa and standing there with a mad expression of his face. I decided to see weather my mother was okay. I looked at her face and saw a brusied mark. After realizing I instantly shot my head at my dad and started trying my best to defend her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU FATHER?"

"Don't call me you're dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Richard...?"  
My mother looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I said it whilst we were fighting, we are getting a divorce."

"...?!"

My father rushed into his and my mother's room, few mintues have passed, my father walks out of the room, a large bag in hand.

"You have 5 days to move. If you still don't move, I will have to kick you out myself."  
He said with no regert in his tone at all.

My mother was still kneeing on the ground, she was bursting into tears of regret as she looked at my fath- wait no. Richard in the eyes.

I ran into my room and sat on my bed, looking around as I saw the window open, I knew what to do.

I grabbed my school bag and tossed all my books, stationary on the floor and started putting some pairs of clothes and things I need in order to survive. I looked downstairs one last time, Richard was on the sofa scrolling throught his phone while my mother was still on the floor.

Without thinking, I jumped out the window and landed on a hill near the window I jumped from. I ran as fast as I can into the woods, the sweet sounds of birds chriping and smell of fresh wood filled my ears and nose, the setting sun making it more beautiful than it already was.

I don't know how long I've been walking but I know I'm away from home...come to think of it, my mother is still at home with that man. 

Guilt filled my body as I realize it was late. I took out my phone.

7:00pm

0 notifcation(s)

I walked around the forest trying to find a safe place to set in, after a few mintues of searching I found a little place under a tall tree with flattened grass.

I walked towards the place I set my eyes on and took out the tiny tent I brought.

Memories flashed through my head.

_____________________

I was at a nice park downtown with my parents, it was before my father turned into that ugly and fat man he is now.

My father took out a tent, it was a nice shade of yellow with white stripes, it was small but just enough to all 3 of us.

Bubbles in the sky and loads of tents everywhere with different familes having fun and eating food.

_______________________

I ignored my odd flashback I just got and continued to set up the tent, once I was done I stepped inside and layed down, the uncomfortableness of the rough ground and tree roots filled the lower part of my body.

End

Sorry it was short lol  
Also  
Sorry for all my fricking spelling mistakes, my gosh im terrible at spelling things


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to nothing in particular, I sat up and started to fold the tent as I thought where to start exploring.

As I finished packing up the tent, I grabbed the bag that held the tent and wrapped on my backpack then proceeded to walk in a random direction. 

I don't even know how long it has passed since I decided to start walking, my legs were numb and my back was sore. But I don't know why, I wanted to keep walking and walking. I decided to pour out some water from the water bottle I was holding and splashed it on my face.

Before I knew it, I saw a weird "shack", half of it was connected to the ground, it looked old and abandoned, but it has odd blue light rays shining out from the dark oak wood.

I decided to walk inside the odd "shack", I took out a ruler I randomly found in my bag and held it like a sword, then the most scariest thing happened. 

"Hey kid what you doin' with that ruler?"

I jumped and swiftly looked around me, trying to figure out what that weird and awfully holy (idk lol) voice came from. The voice was not too low nor too high, it was the perfect pitch, it sounded as if that person was staring for a long time....

"Don't get scared boi, its fine I won't harm you."

The voice spoke again, it was softer this time almost li-

"Just yet."

Nevermind...

The voice said while lowering its voice.

"W-who's there?"

I spoke, ashamed that I let myself shutter.

"I'm Null212, but I like to call myself Pure."

"Null? 212? What??? That's not a name?"

"Heh, it's normal to be confused. Considering we are not meant to be seen or something."

"So...where even are you?????"

"Uh, I'm right infront of you."

Suddenly a white and pink figure appeared infront of me. It had another head on his shoulder, the left side of his face was black and fulled with 01001011s and large rainbow-coloured horns attached to its head. I couldn't help but think it looked a bit fat.

I physically jumped and stepped back, holding the ruler tighter while pointing towards the white thing.

"Calm yourself m9."

"?!?!"

"Pure, what's all the hecking noise? Can't a Null get sleep in peace???"

"?!?!??!"

I took a step back again, but unsuccessfully fell to the ground on my bottom, holding the ruler tighter making my fingers go yellow, I gulp.

Hello 

Ok bye


	4. Chapter 4

I finally spoke from my spot

"W-what ar-re you?"  
Ugh! Stop shuttering Amber!

"We are Nulls! Quite cliché but we are actually failed experiments from a terrible lab guy."   
Pure said, whist saying 'terrible lab guy' he lowered his voice and mumbled.

"Hey Brontide! Show yourself."  
Pure shouted.

All of a sudden, a white and grey figure appeared on a table in a sitting position, it had a thin and tail with fur at the end of it, a hood on its head that was broken from how much its horns has been sticking out, followed by a weird looking staff on its back, and a crimson red scarf. For some reason it doesn't have a mouth, but it was still able to produce sound.

"What do you mean by terrible lab guy?" 

"The person who created us, he was trying to make a new species of human but failed."  
Pure said while flicking his fingers.

"What were they trying to do? Make hybrids or something??" I muttered laughing softly at my own joke.

"That's actually correct."

I made an 'o' with my mouth while nodding.

I stood up putting the ruler into my bag and searched for my phone. All of a sudden I heard screaming of my name.

"Amber?"

"Amber!!"

"AMBER WHERE ARE YOU?!?!!?"

I flinched at the loud noice and shouted back at the voice.

"I'M OVER HERE! AT THE LTTLE SHACK THING IN THE HILL!"

Few mintues past after I shouted me answer, then the door slided open and the Nulls immediately went 'poof'

There were 2 people near my age, I scanned their apperences and realized..

"Ruby? Pine? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we found out you were missing so we decided to go and find you."

I nod in understanding. Since they were orphans the only people searching them would be the staff from the orphanage.

"By the way, I heard you were talking in the shack. Who were you talking to?" Ruby spoke while looking around.

"Oh uh....its nobody..."

"Cmon, Amber don't lie to us."

"Ho- fine. There are  
2 living creatures living in this shack lab thing. They're creators was meant to make them into a new speices of humans: hybrids. But failed."

"Woah! Can I see them?"  
Ruby exclaimed and puts both hands under her chin.

"Depends if they want to meet you."

Just after I finished saying that, Pure appeared infront of Ruby, his face was so close to Ruby they almost touched.

"OH MY GOODNESS"  
Ruby shouted in fear while stumbling back.

Pure laughed while leaning back, forcing his floating motion to be curved.

Brontide soon showed himself too, he was as always sitting on a table, but this time his tail was wrapped around a bottle of liquid, his tail was holding it up just high enough for him to consume it.

"So, what are you planning on doing now?"

"Hmmm..."

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot to tell you something!"   
Pure stopped levatating and looked at Amber.

After Pure finished his sentence he didn't say anything else, instead he went over to Super and used his shoulder to nudge him.

"We seek vengeance towards our creators. Even though they took care of us when we were in morphing stage. But they captured us back when we were still humans and after they realized they failed, they released their anger on us by violence."(cliche aghem)

Brontide finally spoke. His voice was pretty deep, just a little deeper than Pure's. It was kind of like a husky voice.  
(Tbh idk wtf a husky voice is)

"Thats right!"  
Pure grinned creepily.

"Sure why not! I don't really have anything else to do anyways."   
Amber shrugged and looked at her 2 friends.

Pine and Ruby both nodded.

"Well in that case! Let's go and find that monster."  
Pure said still having that have creepy grin.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, whats my benifit in this for finding that terrible lab guy?"  
Amber said while walking up a large hill with roots all over it.

"We can give you whatever you want" Super muttered.

"Like one of those genie things? Wow!" Amber whispered to herself.

"Anyways, follow me! I know where to go." Pure said while dashing off into the woods.

After Super saw the sence he dashed into the woods as well with a higher speed.

"Did they forget we are humans..." Pine said with a sigh.

"Don't be blue! We'll catch up!" Ruby said while patting Pine on the back.

After mintues of trying to catch up to the Nulls, they find themselves at the bottom of a huge moutain wall.

"What is this? Did we come here for nothing?" Pine put both his arms in the air in dismay.

Suddenly Pure made a machette appear out of nowhere, he sliced it in a specific pattern, when he finished, the moutain wall made a sound and sliced open.

The 3 kids stood there in awe and suspicion at the same time.

"Exactly how did you guys build this, when u were in the lab all the time?" Pine said with suspicion fulling everything he was saying.

"Oh, this? Well, we escaped the lab once, but the people found us. While we were out we found another creature that claimed he was from somewhere where odd creatures live free. Then he showed it to us before we got captured!" Pure said still holding his machette.

Amber took a step forward ready to walk inside.

"Woah there, you're not going anywhere." Pure said while his machette was in a resting postion. Super on the other hand was stopping Amber from her tracks.

"Are you saying we can't go in?"

"Yup, wait for us outside we'll come back soon." Super said with that same creepy grin Pure held while talking about how he would destory that terrible lab guy.

"Amber... Do you really think this is a good idea?" Ruby shyly whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Amber, HAVE YOU SEEN THOSE SMILES. If I ever saw one of those I would run."  
Pine said having a hint of anger in his voice.

"I bet its fine..."


	6. Chapter

Nulls POV

Pure and Super walked into the hole of moutain, it was pretty dark. They kept walking and walking...

Suddenly, a glowing white wall appeared infront of them. They walked in and got teleported to another room.

The room was all white, there were in total 5 long stones with different looking carvings.

"Finally! You 2 are here. Why did it take so long???" one of the stones started talking??

"Sorry sir. The people took a long time to get here." Super said whole bowing down.

"They took 2000 years? What a good lie there Super." another one started speaking.

"We are majorly sorry for the inconvience."

"At least they are here now"

"I guess..."

"Anyways, Pure! Stop talking to us and go outside! They are waiting."

"Yes maam"

The 2 Nulls walked out, once they walked out the white room they immediately got teleported outside.

"Finally, I thought you would take forever."  
Pine said with a snort.

Pure glared at Pine while Super said "Come on, follow us."

Amber's POV

I don't know how, but all of a sudden we were in space. It looked like the moon... But it has structures on it...

"Here we are."  
Pure said looking up.

"Where ARE WE?"  
Pine exclaimed.

"Shhhh."

I looked around to try and find earth, but it was no where to be seen! I kept looking around until I saw a spaceship.

Huh, I didn't know spaceships were actually thing. Wait, ITS HEADING TOWARDS US!!!

"GUYS GET DOWN." I shouted as loud as I can while kneeing down and putting my head down.

The spaceship crashed, almost hitting Ruby.

"What the heck?" Ruby looked puzzled.

A little robot looking thing peeped out the spaceship.

"Damn it! Now what do I do! I'm gonna lose my job!!" the little robot raise his hands in defeat.

A shadow dashed behind the robot and grabbed it.

"AHA! I've got you now!"  
A pale green haired male exclaimed while a tiny ant, bettle looking creature next to him. 

"LET ME GO!" the robot said struggling in his grip.

"In your dreams ehehe~" the bug creature laughed.

"Please get your hands off our ride." Pure said in a serious tone. Holding out his machette.

"Oh? Are we fighting already? I was hoping we could talk~"  
The ant said while giggling.

"Enough, Rio. Let's finish this." the green haired male said taking his saber out.

The ant or Rio started growing larger and larger, until it was twice as big as Pure.

Super took out a double-bladed sythe and charged forward. Thunder sparking from the sythe he was holding. Rio dodged the attack and dashed forward, almost hitting Super from behind his back. Super took this chance and swiped back at him peircing through his ant skin(?).

Suddenly a tall red haired male appeared above them, Locking them in there places.

"Fern. You're rain of terror is over." the white haired male said while swiping his hand, making a large box appear, Locking the 2 inside.

I stood there in terror. What is this place? Why is everyone fighting...?

Idk why but my writing today IS TRASHHHHH


	7. Chapter

Amber POV

"So where exactly are we?"  
I said stopping in my tracks crossing my 2 arms together.

"What do you mean?" Pine questioned.

"This place is named The Dispiteous Realm" Super said lifting up his hand in a half-circle motion.

"Realm?"

"Its basically a different planet."

The Nulls stopped walking and looked up, I decided to do the same. I saw a huge circular space with floating pieces of material beside it, there were many interesting looking machines and people I have never seen before, some looked alien-like and some looked like humans. 

I heard a faint woah from Pine and Ruby, at the same time I saw the 2 Nulls walk into the hall. 

I followed them in, right after I walk in, a voice was heard from under me. 

"Hello! Competitor! I am Ball no.1092 and welcome to the Realm! ( ๑^o^๑)"   
The little ball with legs started talking, it was quite cute not gonna lie. Its round and has arms and legs, it also has a little cap on its head with the numbers "1092"

"What i-" before I could finish, I was cut off my someone.

"Follow the ball to get your rhythm force." Pure said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Rhythm f-" ugh! I keep getting cut off.

"Just go along with your friends" Pure said while shoving him with his hands.

I walk over to the "station" where I'm supposed to get my rhythm force. Immediately the landscape around me turns to a large white space. Infront of me are furturistic screens.

"Do you want to recvive your rhythm force?" a robotic voice asked. The screen right under my hand started to appear with 2 buttons. Yes and no.

I pressed yes and it brought me to a huge page of words. I swiped and swiped and swiped to seems like forever until I finally find the accept button. After I pressed it, a sort of wheel with different icons appeared and immediately started to spin. Soon, it landed on a leaf icon.

A weapon appreared infront of me and for some reason, my hand swiftly went and caught it, the weapon were daggers of some sort, they were small and short but looked really really sharp, I looked back at the screen infront of me and it said.  
"Ivy Dagger"

The ivy dagger is a easy to use yet dangerous tool, when u throw it at an enemy, it will easily go right thought its skin. The dagger will come back to you when u throw it, whenever you think of vines, ivies etc. Those things will pop up from the ground and attack the enemy. Best thing is, when the enemy cuts it into half, the vines or ivies grow from both sides from where it was cut, causing unlimited scource of vines.

"Interesting..." I mumbled out, putting my hand on my mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked away from the floating screen, amazed while I saw the large white room I was in disappearing from my sight.

"Great! You 3 are finally done." Pure smiled holding his hands together with his signature grin. 

"Cmon let's get this over with." Brontide said crossing his arms.

Pine and Ruby followed Pure into a teal forest. I walked along with them zoning out, thinking about what my situation my mother is in. 

Coming to think of it...I should check my phone...

I stopped walking and took off my bag, putting it in one hand while I unzip it. I reached for my phone and opened it.

6:00

20 notifcation(s)

Ruby  
Amber where are you?

Ruby🐭  
Amber?

Ruby🐭  
Your mother says ur gone

Pine🦇  
AMBER WHERE ARE YOU????

Mother💖  
Amber, I know you're angry at your father. Please come outside.

Mother💖  
Amber?

Mother💖  
Amber where did you go?

Tap to see more.

As I kept walking my eyes started watering as I see the texts I have missed. I put my finger on the keyboard typing my responce. I clicked sent, but instead of seeing the bottom of my text saying: delivered, it instead said: message could not be sent.

I panicked and checked the wifi, it doesn't look like theres anything wrong?

I looked up from my phone and put my hand on Brontide's shoulder.

"Um..uh Brontide?"

Brontide tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Why isn't my phone working? I tried to text my mother but it wouldn't send." I said as I put my hand on my neck, forcing a smile.

"Oh? We don't use these light blocks here." Brontide said as he lifted his hand and clicked the air. Suddenly a floating screen appeared infront of him. He clicked around and looked back at me.

"See. This is what we use." After finishing his sentence he dashed into the woods catching up to the other 3.

I finally caught up to the others. To see them staring at the same screen Brontide showed me. 

I did the same gesture Brontide showed me and a black haired tall male appeared infront of the screen.

"Today we will have session one of our Dispiteous comp. The first session is a spaceship race. You must ride your provided spaceships to the end. All the provided spaceships will be the same, unless some competiters use points to upgrade your ships. If some competitors don't make it to the finish line in time, who knows what will happen to them."  
The black haired male spoke, chuckling when he mentioned 'who knows what will happen to them.'


	9. Chapter

Pure and Brontide lead us to a long and large dug up curve, by the looks of it, it's a race. There were loads of spaceships around the area, big, small, fancy and cheap....

'I wonder which one is ours.'

Brontide floated towards the tiny and cheap one and stared at the rest of us, signalling that this is ours.

"This is ours? It's so cheap it doesn't even look like it can fit us all!" Pine dramatically called up throwing his arms up.

One of the contestants to our right giggled. 

Pine swiped his head around like his neck had no bones.   
"What?"

The contestant looked back to her spaceship, her hair was cyan blue and she had ripped clothes, and bandages all over her.

Suddenly a voice sounded.  
"Please get in your spaceships!"

Everyone in the line stepped in.

"So, who's the pilot?"  
I said putting my arms on my hip.

"Who wants Amber to be the pilot raise your hands!"  
Pure said raising his hand. Brontide and Pine followed shortly after, Ruby slowly raise her hand looking at me.

I sighed and sat on the seat putting my hands on what looks like the stiring wheel.  
"The race starts in"  
"3"  
"2"  
"1!!!"  
After hearing "1" I pressed a random red button and it suprisingly started. I pushed the 2 bars fowards and it started going staright.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you."  
Pure said sitting on the seat from behind me.  
"Do you have a spaceship licence?"  
He added.

"Uh n-"  
Before I could finish, I realized we were almost about to hit a wall.

I screamed and lifted the bars up as hard as I can and turned left.

We crashed onto a near ship but thankfully we still made the turn.

"GET HIM!!!!"  
Someone shouted in the distance. It was the owner of the ship we crashed into. The ship was way fancy and strong than us. The ship dashed towards us and crashed onto our roof. 

I pushed the bars downwards and pressed a random button. 

'OH NO I PRESSED THE STOP ENGINE BUTTON'

Our ship came crashing down onto an enemy ship and landed there. I tried to spam press the engine button but failed. I turned towards the others and sighed

"Welp, our ship is broken."

"Don't worry we still have a chance."  
Brontide said from his seat. "The ship we landed on didn't notice we are ontop. Maybe we can use this ship to ride to the end."  
He explained his plan.

I'll admit I was impressed. I nodded and sat down.

Finally the ship we landed on was at the end and we jumped down spectating the race.

"Oh no! Looks like time is up!" the voice said and a click was heard.

The ships that didn't finish exploded into ash. The people in the ship were left in the curve. Blood and dust covered their cold bodies.

Suddenly, the bodies turned into crystal looking things? It floated into the sky disappearing into pixels.

"What happened?"  
Ruby asked.

"No one knows whats happened to them."  
Pure chuckled. He was definitely lying.

"Intermisson!"  
The voice announced.

"I still don't get why I have to help you guys destory the terrible lab guy, plus what does this contest have to do with this guy?"  
Pine challenged, glaring at Pure.

"This contest leads us to that guy. Another benifit is that you can wish any wish and the contest leader will grant it to each of us."   
Pure said grinning.

'Hmmm... I could wish to have a normal family...'


	10. Prologue

Prologue

I panted as I darted through the dense forest trying to get away from... that thing. Suddenly my legs felt heavy, I was getting tried, I thought as my pace started to get slower.

I fell.

As I hear the stomping get closer and closer, I used the last of my strength to get up. But I failed.

I was sitting there, legs num waiting for my death to come.


End file.
